


Here to stay

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin & Harry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: On her coffee break at Jitters, Caitlin encounters with someone completely unexpected.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow & Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin/Harry, Harrison Wells & Caitlin Snow, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Here to stay

Last week was a mess. Truth to be told, it’s been a mess for even longer, and she was actually grateful for being able to sleep through all that, now that Frost took the wheel. If she didn’t, Caitlin was afraid that she would break apart again, but this time for good.

First, the death of her father, when she just got him back, struggling with Killer Fr, well now just Frost whole summer, another friend who betrayed her and turned out to be a villain and then a stupid crisis.

They were all supposed to die. Yes, the Monitor said that Flash’s death will save them, and Barry was willing to do it but who could know that for sure? After all, they did die. But it wasn’t Barry who brought them back, it was Oliver. He sacrificed his life to give them a second chance.

To give them a new world, some say the better world, where they have Supergirl, Superman and Black lightning, where everyone is happy and alive again. Well, not everyone…

Who would know that that day, when she watched him leaving the workshop with average intelligence and smile on his face would actually be the last time she’ll see him.

When he was Pariah, Nash told them that Earth 2 was the first destroyed Earth. She felt bad, guilty, sad - he’s been dead for months, and they didn’t even know it. But still, there was hope they’ll defeat the Anti Monitor, stop the crisis, and save the multiverse.

But all that was saved was one Earth. Earth-Prime. But she still had that tiny hope, that he’s maybe back, that he’s somewhere alive. Until Cisco revealed to her that the multiverse is truly gone. 

It hit her even more when Cisco yelled at Nash, blaming him for the death of trillions of people. “…Oliver, Harry, Jesse.” It kept ringing in her head all over again. 

But still, she couldn’t bring herself to hate or blame Nash. He was manipulated, just like she once was by Savitar. After all, she always had that connection with Harrison Wells, being there to defend him when everyone else is against him, or just somehow letting him know that she understands him. And that he’s not alone.

But he was Harrison Wells, and right now, that face was bringing her only sad memories, so she was once again grateful that Frost was the one in control. Even for Valentine’s day, Frost had some planes in mind and Caitlin was more than fine with that. After all, she’s the last person who has reason to celebrate Valentine’s day.

But today, she was the one waiting at the line in the Jitters. 

The line was barely moving and Caitlin got lost in her thoughts. People were talking, buzzing around all the time, and all she could think of was the same thing as the past few days. Him.

She accidentally glanced at the door, and her eyes widened because in the middle of the crowd, there he was, just standing and looking at her. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, he wasn’t there anymore. 

“Hi, what can I get for you?”

Caitlin almost jumped when she heard a female voice, and just then she realized that she’s still waiting in the line at the coffee shop and that it was finally her turn.

“Hi, I…” she stopped, she couldn’t even remember what she wanted to drink, so she just blurted out “one Killer Frost please.”

A few minutes later, with a coffee in her hand, Caitlin was looking for the place to sit, and like it was all planned, the only available seat was exactly where she was sitting with him two Christmas ago. It was a new Jitters, but it’s still that place.

Caitlin collapsed onto the chair feeling exhausted at least even though she wasn’t doing anything.

“He was regaining his intelligence. He’s gone.” Were two things she just couldn’t stop playing in her head again, again, and again. And now, she started seeing him. Was her mind playing with her or she’s just going crazy?

And then something interrupted her thoughts. A voice, very familiar to her, and the words were also familiar. “Well, let’s see, dark roast, light roast, what are you having? The self-pity roast?” 

But the only explanation for hearing it is that it’s definitely in her mind. Maybe she even had some kind of brain damage. She made a mental note that she should probably run some tests when she gets back to the lab.

Caitlin left humorless laugh at the end. But she did make herself to turn around and see if there’s someone messing with her.

And when she did it, her heart stopped, because he was indeed there. His jacket, his glasses, his messy hair too, that was surprisingly free from his camouflage ball cap. A soft smile appeared on his face when she looked at him.

After just staring at him for a while, without much thinking, Caitlin ran and closed the distance between them by pulling him into a hug. 

She was so grateful that he wasn’t a hallucination or some freakin’ hologram since his arms were immediately around her, hugging her tightly.

“I missed you too. Sorry about scaring you before, I just couldn’t get properly through all the crowd.” He said with a smile and then she finally lifts her head to look at him.

“Is this real? How, Harry how is this possible?” she asked shakily, her hands touching his arms, and then his face like she wanted to make sure that he’s indeed real.

“That’s a long story, and I'll tell you everything, but for now, yes it’s all real.” Harry answered her question, the small smile still on his face. but the said smile disappeared when she took two steps back from him, her eyes full of tears.

She wanted to believe it, but she was afraid that this is another false hope, and that she will end up hurt again. She just took her coat from the chair and without looking at him told him quick “We have to go somewhere else.” Because she was sure she will break into tears very soon and she didn’t want to do it.

He was surprised when she brought them to her apartment, but then again that was the safest place to be right now. 

They didn’t talk on their way there, heavy silence hanging over them and Harry just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Snow listen…” he started when Caitlin took off her coat and dropped it onto the couch, but she didn’t let him finish.

Turning around to face him, she looked him in the eyes for the first time since they left Jitters and only from her look he could see how hurt she was.

“You died. Harry, you died! And it destroyed me!” he tried to take a step closer to her but she stopped him with a fast waving of her hands “Do you know how many times I watched that message from the cube you sent? How many times I cried?!”

“Snow, Caitlin I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you.” 

“But you did.” Now her voice was quiet, with tears still streaming down her face.

Harry wanted to curse himself, to hit something, to reverse the time, anything just to make her stop crying because every sob from her was breaking her heart. In the end he managed to find his voice “I hurt you with dying? Caitlin, it’s not like I had any choice.”

“No Harry, you hurt me when you left. You made me fall in love with you and then you just left me. If you stayed here with us, with me, maybe we could avoid all this.” She covered her face with her hands, not believing that she actually confessed everything to him.

Harry was frozen. She was in love with him even then, and he was an idiot thinking that she could never love a man like him. He decided there's no wasting time anymore. he loves her and he would be damn if he loses her again.

In the next moment, he walked over the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Different than the one they shared in Jitters. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame, and she allowed him to hold her as she sobbed into his sweater.

“Snow.” Harry cupped her face and made her look at him “I’m sorry. For everything. All this time I was searching for the way to open the breach between dimensions again, just so I can get to you.”

“To, to me?” she asked still shakily.

“Caitlin, the truth is, I love you, I always loved you, but I thought you deserve better.” Harry whipped the remains of tears from her face with his thumbs. She was staring at him silently asking him to repeat what he just said.

“That’s right, I love you more than anything.” He could feel her relaxing in his arms, the tension and fear finally leaving her so he continued “And I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. For everything.”

Her voice was barely a whisper as she watched him without blinking “You promise?”

Harry just smiled and slowly lowered his head to brush his lips over hers. With a minimum of pressure, he kissed her gently, and before he pulled away, he could feel her smile.

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that he’s indeed here. He’s back, alive and well, and with her.

“I promise. I'm here to stay.” He assured her in that husky voice she loved so much and within seconds she was on her tiptoes kissing him again. 

Caitlin couldn’t wait for them to tell the team the amazing news, but… It won’t hurt if they spend some time alone, just the two of them first, right?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, tell me what you think. :)
> 
> More to come soon.


End file.
